Ultimate Art
s s}}A Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi) is a term used to refer to the final and strongest technique taught to a by the who mentored them in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Generally surpassing the might of a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi), these spells are meant to be used within dire situations due to the amount of Magic Power needed in order to actually utilize them, capable of resulting in an individual succumbing to exhaustion if used incorrectly. Alternatively, they are also referred to as Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Art (滅竜禁義, Metsuryū Kingi) due to certain techniques falling into the category of being considered a "Last Final Technique" (最終最後の技, Saishū Saigo no Waza). Overview preparing to give the Mark of Mastery exam to its .]]As previously mentioned, a Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art is considered to be the final technique taught to a , acting as the strongest spell within their arsenal. During the , a Dragon would generally attempt to teach this technique to a student near the end of their training to act as a Mark of Mastery exam (マスター承認試験, Masutā Shōnin Shiken; lit. "Master Qualification Exam")—a test in order to prove they have mastered their Dragon Slayer Magic on a level to be considered an actual threat towards Dragons. However, due to the ongoing war, there were very few Dragon Slayer who passed the test when it was presented before them which resulted in many being sent out without possessing the capability to actually slay a Dragon, ultimately dying in the midst of the war. With the near extinction of the entire Dragon race the following suit, the teaching of a Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art was eventually considered to be lost—not even being recorded in the Draconic Tablet (竜語霊位, Ryūgo Reii; lit. "Dragon Language Memorial Tablet"). This was later disproven by certian Dragons resurfacing and teaching their Dragon Slayers said technique, deeming them worthy enough to be able to learn their Ultimate Art. According to Honorium, More Coming Soon.. Power Taboos *The user can have only ONE Ultimate Art, their magical essence isn't capable of creating a second one and it's unknown what can happen if they try. **This was shown to happen with Damon D. Draco, being a Dual Slayer he was capable of creating two, but due to the spell's taboo, they were instantly merged into one new spell. Meaning he got lost both previous spells. **Later it turns out the Shadow Ultimate Art he would have developed since grew with a flame aspect. *Many Ultimate Arts don't require the user to be at full power, regardlessly draining all of their current power. **However, it should be noted that if the user has fewer than the supposed necessary, the spell will attack their stamina reserves instead of only magical, also having its power reduced in the process. **Notably, there is some spells that deplete the user's magic as it goes on instead of sucking it all out in one go. *Should it be used in conjunction with any other power-up Slayer spell, the Ultimate Arts have the chance to leave the user with so much exhaustion that they may die. Practitioners Gallery Trivia *Ultimate Arts are also known as Dragon's Final Technique (竜の必殺 Ryū no Hissatsu). *The author forgot where he got the inspiration or idea to make this. *The author states he should've had created this a long time ago to avoid confusion. *Damon D. Draco is so far the only registered exception to have possessed two Ultimate Arts at one point in his life, due to the lacrima implantation. Said point of time was very short since his spells instantly merged together. *Despite their incredible power, Ultimate Arts should be rare to use, they were taught to be used as a last resort in a very dreaded situation. **Some Dragon parents even try to never teach this spell to their offspring. *Contrary to what some believe, not all Ultimate Arts instantly drain all of the caster's magic power. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Techniques Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic